


Baby Boy

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Revelations, a dream realized, lite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac reveals a secret to Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

“...... I love you too, baby boy.....”

 

The words Jack had whispered the night before echoed in Mac mind as he tried to concentrate on his work. He wondered how Jack knew how long he had longed to hear those word, especially from Jack. Mac wondered if it was time that he came clean with Jack about his Daddy kink. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. He looked up to see Jack standing there with a smile on his face.....

“Hey, Jack.....”

“Hey, baby.....”

“What are you doing here?”

“I just came by to see you for a minute, and to see if you were okay......”

“I'm okay..... I just have lots of work to do......”

“Me, too..... I really need to get back...... I'll see you at home.....”

“Okay....... Jack?”

“Yes?”

“Love you.....”

“Love you too.....”

Jack winked at Mac and went on his way. Mac sat there replaying what had just transpired, and marveled at the fact that Jack had just shown up to check on him. Score one for Jack! Mac felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and he liked it! He decided to test the waters that evening after dinner to see just where Jack stood on his Daddy kink.......

 

That evening, Jack could tell that Mac had something serious on his mind. The two men sat on were sitting on the patio enjoying the evening breeze when Mac decided to broach the subject that had been on his mind all day......

“Jack?”

“Yes, babe.....”

“Last night after we made love, and were in bed ready for sleep, I told you I loved you, and you said 'I love you too, baby boy'...... what was that about?”

“It was just a term of endearment..... what's the deal?”

“Jack, I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid to.......”

“Baby, why are you afraid to talk to me?”

“Because I'm afraid of what you might think, and I'm afraid it might be a deal-breaker between us.....”

“Sounds pretty serious. What is it, Mac?”

“Here's the deal.....I have a Daddy kink, and I want you to be my Daddy......”

The silence was deafening. Mac began to get really nervous when Jack got up from his chair, went into the living room and shut the patio door behind him. As Mac sat there, a thousand thoughts (none of them good) swirled through his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, Mac got up and went inside.....

Jack was sitting in his recliner in the dark. Mac made his way to the end table by the couch to turn on the lamp. Once the lamp was on, Mac could see that Jack was deep in thought. Mac was afraid to say anything, yet he really wanted to know what he was thinking......

“Jack?”

“What is it, Mac?”

“I'm wondering what's on your mind...... care to tell me?”

“You sure you want to know?”

“Yes....”

“I was just thinking of what you told me, about your kink, and I was wondering how far you waned to take it. There are so many layers to this particular kink, and I need to know how deep your kink really goes. That way, I can be the best Daddy I can for you......”

“So you do want to be my Daddy?”

“I do......”

Mac ran over to the recliner and began to smother Jack with kisses. Jack laughed and reveled in the fact that he'd just made Mac the happiest man alive. The kisses led to more, and before long, Jack was doing his best to fuck Mac into the carpet. After they had showered, Jack told Mac that they needed to make time to discuss things and that he wanted Mac to put some serious thought into what he expected from Jack.

Long after Mac had gone to sleep, Jack lay in the darkness thinking about what Mac was asking of him. He knew he was up for the challenge, but he didn't want to make mistakes that would ruin the whole situation for the boy. That's why he wanted Mac to put some thought into what he expected. That way, Jack would have an idea as to what kind of Daddy Mac needed.

The next day seemed to pass at a snail's pace. Both men were looking forward to quitting time and the discussion they were to have that evening. Mac was excited because it seemed that for once things might work out for him. He'd only told his secret to one other person who he thought might be a candidate, but the guy had laughed in his face, called him a weirdo, and kicked him out of his loft. The fact that Jack hadn't rejected him outright, and actually wanted to be his Daddy made Mac glad that he'd taken the chance in telling him.

Meanwhile, Jack sat in his office staring at the computer screen in front of him. He'd decided to do some research on Mac's kink and was somewhat surprised and a bit aroused at what he'd found. He read a few articles and was surprised to find that Mac's particular kink was more common than most people thought. He even found an article with resources for men to get together and share their experiences with their boys and how to handle them when conventional discipline wasn't working. Needless to say, Jack's perusal of the subject was eye-opening.

When it was time to go home, Mac showed up at Jack's office door excited and in a hurry. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. Jack told him to calm down, and Mac did so immediately. They stopped for take-out for dinner, and after they ate, Jack told Mac to meet him on the patio as soon as the kitchen was clean. Mac did as he was told, and headed for the patio to meet Jack......

 

When Mac sat down, Jack leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek to help calm his nerves. Mac blushed a lovely shade of red and fidgeted a bit in his chair.......

“You okay, babe?”

“I think so.....”

“Before we start, I want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of, and that I won't be freaked out.......so, what do you want in a Daddy?”

Mac hesitated for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. His chance was here and there was no way in Hell that he was going to blow it...........

“First of all, I want a Daddy that will take care of me and keep me safe. I want a Daddy that I can be my true self with without worrying that I might embarrass him, and most importantly, I want a Daddy that will love me.....”

“How far are you willing to go to get all of those things, Mac?”

“I don't quite understand the question.....”

“You realize that these things just won't be handed to you, don't you? All of these things have to be earned before you can have what you truly want.....”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“It's very simple, Mac..... you have to prove to me that you are deserving of these things.....”

“And just how do I do that, Jack?”

“If you are a good boy and follow the rules, you will be rewarded. If you break the rules, you will be punished.....”

“What kind of rules and punishments are you talking about?”

“That honestly depends on you, Mac. I will come up with punishments to fit what you've done wrong, but if there is a punishment you don't agree with, it will be open to discussfor quuittingion. As for the rules, they won't be too hard to follow. Do you have any questions?” 

“So when do we start?”

“I was thinking about this weekend. That way we would have three days to practice, so to speak, and if all goes well, we can start on Monday.....”

Mac got that fuzzy feeling all over again. He could hardly wait for the weekend to get here because his dream was FINALLY going to come true. He stood, kissed Jack, and went inside the apartment. Jack followed soon after, and a good time was had by all!

 

The next three days passed at a snail's pace for Mac. He was so excited about the weekend that he could hardly concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Jack, on the other hand, was calm and composed, as any Daddy should be when training his boy. Jack had been perusing support group websites for the last three day looking for tips on how to handle Mac if he became unruly, and he had to admit that some of the tips turned him on!

Mac rushed home and started dinner. While dinner was cooking, he took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. When Jack came in, dinner was on the table and Mac went into the living room to properly greet him. He kissed Jack's cheek and said; “Hi, Daddy!” Jack took Mac into his arms and said; “Hey there, baby boy.....” Mac beamed at the phrase and asked; “Are you ready to eat dinner, Daddy?” To which Jack replied; “Definitely!”

Mac asked what Jack wanted to drink for dinner, and he replied that he wanted a beer. Mac got two beers from the fridge and set them on the table. When Jack saw this, he told Mac to put one of the beers back and Mac wanted to know why. Jack told him that from now on, he was only allowed to have alcohol periodically, and that Jack must be present when he drank. Mac quietly sat down and drank milk with dinner. After the meal, they guys went outside on the patio. Mac told Jack that he wanted to discuss the rules he was to follow, and the punishments for infractions.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment and then he began to speak.....

“You will have daily chore after work, such as cooking dinner, doing laundry, cleaning the kitchen, lite housekeeping and things of that nature. If the tasks I set out for you to do are not completed when I arrive home, you will be punished. The nature and severity of the punishment will fit the infraction. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir..... what kind of punishment are you talking about?”

“It could be anything from putting your nose in the corner, to having your game system taken away for a certain amount of time, time-outs, spankings, things like that..... do you have a problem with these punishments, boy?”

“No, sir.....”

“If so, now is the time to speak up because once we start this for real, there's no going back.....”

“I understand completely..... I do have a question.....”

“What's that?”

“Am I correct in assuming that when we are out with out friends I call you Jack, and that I am allowed to call you Daddy?”

“Let's keep it that way for now..... after we see how things go, that might change.”

“Thank you for clearing that up for me.....”

Jack looked at his watch, stood from the table, and held his hand out to Mac saying it was time for him to shower and get ready for bed. Mac looked a his watch and saw that it was only 9:30. He didn't argue and went to take his shower. When he was done, Jack died him off with a huge, fluff ny towel and led him to the bedroom. Once Mac was in bed, Jack gently held him as they talked of everything and nothing.

Once Mac was asleep, Jack went back onto the patio, opened a beer, and lit a smoke. He was thinking about Mac and their new situation. After taking with Mac it was clear that he knew what he wanted, and Jack knew it was his job to do his best to give it to him. He just hoped that he would be able to make it a very pleasurable and memorable experience for the boy. Jack had to admit that he found it kinda hot that Mac wanted him to be his Daddy. Of course, Mac made him hot anyway, but this made things even hotter.

Jack rose from the table, locked the patio door and went to join his boy. As he eased into the bed and moved over beside him, Mac turned into Jack's embrace and mumbled; “I love you, Daddy...”

 

End, Part One.....


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack deals with the day to day trials Mac brings.

In the days following Mac's proposal and Jack's acceptance, things took a turn for the better. Jack could tell the difference in his boy, and he was happy he could make it happen. At work, they acted the same, but at home, things were very different. Mac got his chores done and loved to curl up on the sofa with Daddy. Jack would tease his boy in various ways, and Mac would giggle and was very playful. Their lovemaking was better than it had been in a very long time. Jack knew it was because Mac finally felt comfortable enough to let himself go, and share his deepest desires without fear of recrimination.

Mac was enjoying himself so much. Jack was wonderful to him, patient and willing to take care of him. Just the other day, Jack came home with a big screen TV and the latest game console and set them up in the spare room simply because Mac's behavior was exemplary, and he deserved a reward. Mac was floored when Jack showed it to him. Mac threw himself into his Daddy's arms telling him that he was the best Daddy in the whole world! Jack merely laughed and told Mac that he deserved it because he had been such a good boy. Hearing that gave Mac that warm, fuzzy feeling he got whenever Jack told him that. He kissed Jack deeply, and went to start dinner.

Things were fine for a while with everything running smoothly, until one day when Mac's curiosity got him in a boatload of trouble with Jack. Mac was supposed to be cleaning out the hall closet when he found a locked box on the floor in the back part of the closet. Puzzled, Mac got the box out and picked the lock. Nothing prepared him for what he found, and he began pulling the items out of the box one by one. There were several pairs of handcuffs, a leather ball gag, and other items. Mac was in the process of trying to put everything back when Jack came back from the store. One look at Jack told Mac that he was in BIG trouble.......

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“Nothing.... I found this box in the closet, so I picked the lock to see what was inside......”

“So did you satisfy your curiosity?”

“Yes..... Jack, ,what all of this for?”

“It was supposed to be something of a surprise, but you managed to ruin it by being nosy.”

“I'm sorry, Jack..... I didn't mean to.......”

“Skip it, Mac! Finish putting everything away and then come help me with dinner.....”

“Yes, sir.....”

Mac felt ashamed of himself for what he'd done, and even more so because he'd disappointed his Daddy. He headed to the kitchen to help with dinner, hoping he could repair some of the damage he'd done. When he stepped into the kitchen, Jack started barking orders and Mac could tell he was still in a very bad mood. Mac did everything he was asked to do, but it didn't seem to be good enough. Jack was cold and distant, and that hurt Mac more than anything. He tried more than once to make conversation, but was met with grunts and one-word answers, so instead he ate his dinner.

When dinner was over, Jack ordered Mac to meet hi in the living room after the kitchen was cleaned. As Mac stared at Jack's retreating back, he felt sad. He would rather face some sort of punishment that get the cold shoulder from Daddy. Mac finished cleaning the kitchen and headed to the living room like Jack asked him to. When Mac got settled on the sofa, Jack began to speak......

“I'm sure you realize that I am still angry about earlier, don't you?”

“Yes, sir.....”

“You know what you did was wrong, don't you?”

“Yes, sir.....”

“Why did you do it, Mac?”

“I found the box while I was cleaning, it was locked, I got curious, so I opened it. I just wanted to see what was inside. I didn't mean any harm.....”

“I understand that you meant no harm, but you should have left the box alone. …..”

“I know it doesn't help, but I really am sorry about opening the box.....”

“You do realize that I have to punish you for what you've done, right?”

“Yes, sir.....”

“Go to your room, no TV, no video games, and wait there until I call for you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.....”

Mac headed to his room with a heavy heart. Mac curled up on the bed and tried to think of a way he could make this right. After what seemed like an eternity, Mac heard Jack's voice calling to him from their bedroom. He dashed down the hall, stopping at the bedroom door. Jack told him to come in and sit next to him on the bed. Mac did as he was told, and Jack put an arm around his shoulder......

“After putting some serious thought into the situation, I've decided that you need a good spanking....”

“Okay, sir....”

“You're okay with this?”

“Yes, sir..... I'll do anything to make this right......”

“That's the spirit! Before we start, I want you to tell me why you are being spanked, and if you feel that this is a fair punishment for what you've done.”

“I'm being spanked for being nosy, making you mad, and it is a fair punishment because you say so......”

Jack simply nodded and told Mac to undress and lay face-down on the bed. Mac did as he was told, and once he was naked and on the bed, Jack began to undress. He went to get his leather belt, but before the spanking was to begin, he wanted to tease Mac a bit. He reached down and began to caress the cheeks of Mac's ass. He even rubbed a couple of fingers up and down Mac's crack, all the while carrying on a streak of dirty talk.

When he had Mac all hot and bothered, the belt came down with a resounding smack on Mac's ass. Mac jumped and squirmed, but did not cry out. Jack swatted his boy's ass a few more times, and then began caressing Mac's ass all over again. After a bit, Jack smacked Mac's ass several more times. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice Mac rubbing against the bed covers. When he did, he made Mac get up on his hands and knees and he lubed up two fingers, pushing them into Mac's willing ass.

While doing this, he reached for Mac's rock-hard dick and began jacking his boy off. It didn't take long for Mac to come, and Jack was there to catch him when he did. Jack held him as he cried it out, and when he regained his composure, he thanked his Daddy for the spanking and for allowing him to come. Jack simply held him and told him that he was a very good boy, that he was proud of him for taking his punishment like a man. He helped Mac to the shower, and while Mac was bathing, Jack changed the bed. When Mac came back to the bedroom, Jack was in bed naked. Mac climbed in and reached for his Daddy's cock, but Jack brushed his hand away, telling him that he needed rest.....

“But, Daddy, you didn't get off......”

“That's okay, baby boy.... there will be lots more chances for you get me off......”

“Are you sure, Daddy?”

“I'm positive! Now turn the light out so we can get some sleep......”

Mac did as he was told, then rolled over and said; “You are the best Daddy in the whole world, and I love you so much. Good night, Daddy.......” Jack said; “I love you, too......”

 

The next morning found Jack in a relaxed mood and Mac over the moon. Mac was happy because Daddy had planned an outing for them to the park. Mac was looking forward to being able to show his Daddy off, but Daddy told him to take care not to be real obvious. He went on to explain that not everybody understood the kind of arrangement they had, so they had to be careful. None of that dampened Mac's excitement, but he did understand that he needed to show a bit of restraint.

When everything was ready to go, Mac and Jack loaded everything into the car and headed to the park. When they arrived, they gathered their things and headed for their favorite picnic spot and got everything set up. Mac wanted to go to the playground. Jack checked out the situation, and since it was the middle of the week, there were no kids around. Jack told Mac that it was okay, but he was to stay where he could see him. Mac agreed and ran down the slope to the swings.

Mac sat and watched Mac for a while, marveling at the fact that that was his boy down there having a ball. Jack reflected on the time when Mac told him about his particular kink,and how he was afraid he was going to screw things up. According to Mac, Jack was doing a fine job, and that was all the assurance Jack needed. He set about getting lunch ready, and when he called out to Mac, he got no answer. He turned toward the playground, but didn't see Mac anywhere. He yelled out his name s he ran down the hill, but got no answer. He looked all over the playground, and was about to head down one of the trails when something caught his eye. It was a piece of cloth from the shirt Mac was wearing, and it was ripped. Mac felt a cold finger of dread run down his spine when he saw this, and the feeling got worse when he saw the drag marks going in the opposite direction of the path.

While Jack was finding the evidence, Mac was starting to panic. The man who grabbed him had tied his hands and feet together, and had cut his shirt down the front spewing obscenities and telling Mac what he was going to do to him. He was working on Mac's jeans when Mac heard Jack calling to him in the distance. Mac began yelling his head off so his Daddy could hear him, and when he did, the man punched him hard enough to knock three teeth loose. Mac continued to yell anyway, and just before he passed out from another blow to the head, he saw Jack burst into the clearing where the man had dragged him.

Jack quickly assessed the situation, and his first course of action was to try and disarm the guy with the knife. They fought and tussled around, and Jack finally got the knife and threw it far into woods. When he threatened to call the cops, the man ran off down the trail. Jack then turned his attention to Mac. He untied the ropes binding his boy, and finally got Mac to come around from being knocked around so much. When Mac realized it was Jack, he clung to his Daddy like a second skin. Te got back to the trail and went to gather their things. Nothing was said in the car on the way home, and when the guys arrived, Jack set about tending to Mac's wounds.

The first thing he did was start a shower for Mac, helped him to the bathroom, and when he went to undress him, Mac flew into a panic. It took quite a bit of comforting and telling him that it was his Daddy, not the bad man. When Mac realized that he was at home and his Daddy was there, he calmed down again. He got into the shower and bathed while Jack took some towels and laid them out on the bed. When Mac finished his shower, Jack told him to lay down on the bed. Mac started to panic a bit, but Jack told him that he just wanted to check him over for injuries.

The most obvious injuries were Mac's mouth, face, and torso. There were the loose teeth (Jack made a note to call the dentist in the morning), some abrasions and cuts. His torso looked like nine miles of bad road where he'd been dragged down the trail and into the woods. He had some scrapes on his arms and abrasions on his wrists where he was bound. The more Jack found, the madder he got. He told Mac that he could get dressed, and Mac put on the thick, fluffy robe Jack had given him. Jack asked if he was hungry, but Mac said he didn't want to eat. Jack got him some juice, and Mac asked if his Daddy would sit with him awhile. Jack said he would just as soon as he locked up the apartment and fixed a bite to eat.

Mac began to get that panicked look in his eyes, and Jack reassured him that he would be right back. Just to make sure, Mac followed him to the kitchen and then the two went back to the bedroom to watch TV. Mac was snuggled up to Jack as they watched old movies. Jack tried to go to the bathroom during commercial break, and Mac insisted on going with him. He waited outside the door and then followed Jack to the kitchen for a snack. They went back to the bedroom, got back in bed just in time to start of another movie. It wasn't long before Mac was asleep, clutching Jack's arm. Jack turned off the TV and was about to turn the bedside lamp off when Mac mumbled; “Leave it on.....”

During the night, Mac had some seriously scary nightmares. He woke Jack up several times yelling and thrashing about. Jack would gentle him down by telling him that his Daddy was there and that no one was going to hurt him. This went on for much of the night, and when morning came, Jack was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all because he was going over what had happened Mac the day before. He wondered if there was something he could have done something different like making Mac stay with him, or going to the playground with Mac. These thoughts kept running through his mind as he showered and started his day.

While Jack was making breakfast, Mac appeared in the kitchen looking for his Daddy. The two sat down at the table to eat, and Mac asked if he could talk to his Daddy for a minute.....

“Sure, baby boy...... what's on your mind?”

“It's about what happened yesterday at the park. Daddy, I was wrong to disobey you, and I know I should be punished.......”

“Whoa! Stop right there! Yes, you disobeyed me, but after what you almost went through that  
would have been more than enough punishment enough, and not the good kind, either.....”

“So I'm not in trouble?”

“Not this time.... but don't let it happen again!”

 

End, Chapter Two.......


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Jack play their special game.

Not much else was said about the incident in the park, but Jack noticed that Mac seemed to go out less. Even a trip to the grocery store was off the table. Jack was wondering if he needed to seek counseling for Mac, but soon found it wasn't necessary. Everything Mac feeling came out one afternoon when Jack mentioned going out for a while. Jack just wanted to get out and about because he was starting feel the walls closing in around him........

“Baby, what do you think about taking a walk with me?”

“I don't really want to, but if you insist.....”

“You don't have to go if you don't want.....”

“Don't I? You keep nagging me about going out, or taking a walk. You just don't get it, do you?”

“What is it I don't get, Mac?”

“Daddy, I'm scared.....”

“What are you scared of, baby boy?”

“I'm afraid that man is going to come back if I go outside, and I don't want that to happen again.....”

Mac couldn't finish his thought because the tears came hard and fast. Jack reached for him and pulled his boy close. He held him as he cried out his fear and frustration, hurting inside for his boy. When the storm had passed, Jack suggested the two of the take a nice long nap, and if Mac was a good boy, they might fool around later. Mac liked that idea very much, so he ran to get his blankie and his big fluffy pillow from his room. When Jack made it to the bedroom and saw Mac in the middle of the bed with his blankie and his pillow, he began to laugh. Now wanting to hurt his boy's feelings, Jack stopped laughing and took his t-shirt off.

Mac settled back to watch Daddy show off, but soon he was playing with himself while Daddy began to stroke his thick dick. Mac began to seriously get turned on, and reached for his Daddy, who shook his head 'no' and moved away from the bed. Mac climbed up on all fours, his majestic ass jutting into the air. Undaunted, Jack sat by the window, still stroking his meat. Mac was getting angry because he was being ignored, yet Jack just kept doing his thing. Mac was starting to get desperate, and began to beg hid Daddy for just a little taste. Jack just ignored him, and by this time, Mac had enough.....

“I want some of that dick NOW, Daddy!”

“Too bad, baby boy.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I was in the mood to give you some, but all the whining and begging kinda turned me off.....”

Jack started to get re-dressed, and Mac leaped into action. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Jack, who was walking out of the bedroom......

“Daddy, please come back and fuck me...... I promise I'll be good.....”

“You will?”

“Yes, sir..... I will. We can even play our special game if you want.....”

Jack gave the idea some thought and decided their special game just might fun tonight. He told Mac to go get the toy box and a new tube of lube from the bathroom. Mac was back in no time with the items Jack requested. He asked Mac if he wanted to go all the way with the special game, or if he wanted stop where they always did. Mac looked at his Daddy, and said; “Let's go all the way.....”

“Are you sure, baby boy? You know it might get a bit intense.....”

“I realize that, and I'm up for the challenge.....”

“If you're ready, then show me that ass!”

Mac scooted to the end of the bed, and flipped his legs toward his head. He reached down and spread his ass cheeks so Jack could get the best view possible. Jack could feel his dick begin to stiffen at the sight before him. He gently reached down and ghosted a fingertip along his boy's crack. He smiled at Mac's reaction. His dick begin to jump and twitch, and he began moaning. Jack was completely hard by then, but held off so he could enjoy teasing Mac.

Jack began rubbing Mac's hole with two fingers, eliciting more moans from Mac. “Are you enjoying that, baby boy?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Would you like more?”

“I would, sir!”

“How much more, baby?”

Mac looked directly into Jack's eyes and replied; “I want it all, sir!” Jack grinned and said; “Then you shall have it all!”

Jack slapped Mac on each ass cheek, and began fingering him all the way. Jack had worked up to four fingers, and Mac was begging for more. Jack removed his hand and replaced it with one of the larger toys in the toy box. He lubed his hand and forearm liberally so he wouldn't hurt his boy.

When he was ready, he removed the toy, and replaced it with his fingers. He started to slide them in, and when he felt Mac's stretched hole close over his wrist, he had his first orgasm. Mac was thrashing around, thoroughly enjoying what his Daddy was doing to him. Jack slid his arm in and out slowly, which drove Mac to orgasm. He let out a yell and cum squirted all over his belly and chest.

Jack eased his hand out of Mac's ass, and gentled him down. After Jack cleaned his baby boy up and got him settled in bed, he took him in his arms and asked; “Are you okay, baby?”

“Never better, Daddy!”

 

THE END


End file.
